Golden Beach (KrisTao)
by RDTSDY
Summary: Golden Beach menjadi saksi bisu bagi cinta Kris dan Tao, Kebahagian dan kecemburuan semua terjadi di pantai yang indah ini. Summary cap Kadal XD ini (KrisTao)


GOLDEN BEACH

Main cast :Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Others

Rated : T

Genre :Romance,Drama

Waning :Yaoi,OOC,gaje,abal,cerita tidak sesuai judul.

Summary : Golden Beach menjadi saksi bisu bagi cinta Kris dan Tao, Kebahagian dan kecemburuan semua terjadi di pantai yang indah ini.

Note :Terinspirasi dari salah satu video Daejae couple ft Yongguk milikku, Pas Daehyun and Yongguk pelukan entah kenapa si Youngjaenya kaya cemburu gitu,jadi saya terinspirasi untuk membuat cerita ini tapi dengan pemainnya KrisTao,couple favorit saya,maafkan jika ada kesalahan,biasa cuma iseng nulis aja XD

Ӝ

~RDSTYD~

Ӝ

Pagi yang cerah di dorm EXO M, terlihat sang eomma EXO M tengah bergulat dengan berbagai peralatan masak di dapur,terlihat sang eomma EXO M atau biasa kita memanggilnya Yixing/Lay sedang memasak sarapan untuk member lainnya.

"semuanya bangun"teriak Lay dari ruang makan.

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka, oh ternyata itu Tao dan Xiumin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka.

"pagi ge"sapa Tao pada Lay yang sedang menyiapkan makanan diatas meja makan.

"pagi juga panda"jawab Lay.

"Xiumin ge bangunkan yang lainnya,Tao kau bantu Xiumin ge bangunkan yang lainnya"perintah Lay pada Xiumin dan Tao.

"baik ge/Lay-ah"jawab XiuTao kompak.

"ge,kau bangunkan Luhan gege saja,aku yang akan membangunkan Kris ge dan Chen ge"ucap Tao kepada Xiumin.

"baiklah panda"ucap Xiumin kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Lay dan Luhan dan Tao berjalan menuju kamar Kris dan Chen.

.

.

.

"Chen gege bangun, kau ingin sarapan tidak?"panggil Tao sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Chen.

"5 menit lagi panda"ucap Chen kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"ah tidak bisa,kau ingin jatah makanmu dimakan Xiumin gege"ucap Tao sambil mencoba menarik selimut Chen.

"baiklah baiklah gege bangun"ucap Chen malas kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan sikat gigi dan setelah itu langsung melesat keluar menuju ruang makan.

"ah~ saatnya membangunkan naga tidur" Tao menghela nafas karena gege didepannya ini adalah yang paling susah bangun.

"Kris ge,bangun"panggil Tao sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah Kris.

"eunghh"Kris hanya menjawab dengan lenguhan dan menarik selimutnya lagi.

"gege bangun~"Tao menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kris lagi.

"sebentar lagi Baby"ucap Kris dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"kalau gege tidak bangun,aku pastikan Ace ada di tempat sampah saat ini juga"ancam Tao yang sudah kesal dengan Kris yang tidak mau bangun juga.

"hyaaa,,jangan buang Ace,baby~,,,oke gege sudah bangunkan"Kris langsung bangun seketika setelah mendengar nama boneka kesayangannya akan dibuang oleh Tao.

"nah gitu,,cepat gege cuci muka dan sikat gigi yang lain sudah menunggu di ruang makan"ucap Tao senang kemudian keluar dari kamar Chen dan Kris.

.

.

.

"pagi semua"sapa Kris saat dia sudah sampai di ruang makan.

"pagi"jawab mereka serempak.

Kris segera menggambil tempat duduk disebelah Tao dan acara sarapan pagi pun dimulai dengan tenang tak ada yang bicara satupun yang terdengar hanya bunyi sendok dan piring yang beradu.

.

.

.

"baiklah aku sudah selesai"ucap Lay.

"Dhuizang kumpulkan semua piringnya dan cuci piringnya"perintah Lay.

"kenapa aku yang mencuci piring?bukankah sekarang jadwalnya Luhan ge yang mencuci piring?"tanya Kris bingung.

"itu karena gege lama sekali,kami harus menunggumu selama setengah jam untuk sarapan dan sebagai hukumannya kau yang menggantikan Luhan gege cuci piring"ucap Lay kesal.

"hah~ baiklah baiklah"ucap Kris kemudian mengambil semua piring dan membawanya menuju dapur.

"mau ku bantu ge?"tawar Tao.

"tidak usah baby"ucap Kris sambil tersenyum manis pada Tao.

"baiklah kalau begitu,aku pergi ke ruang tamu dulu,bye gege~"ucap Tao kemudian pergi menyusul Lay dan Luhan yang berada di ruang tamu.

.

.

.

"Lay-ah kata manager hari ini kita tidak ada jadwal, bagaimana kalau EXO M jalan-jalan?"ucap Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"benarkah itu ge? Kita tanya Dhuizang dulu"Lay pun berucap tak kalah semangatnya.

"hey panda kau mau jalan-jalan tidak?"tanya Luhan pada Tao yang sekarang sedang asik menonton TV.

"heh?jalan-jalan kemana Luhan ge?"tanya Tao balik.

"bagaimana kalau ke pantai, kau mau tidak?"ucap Luhan setelah dia berfikir sejenak.

"wow pantai sudah lama aku tidak ke pantai"Tao berkata dengan mata yang berbinar-binar kelihatan sekali kalau dia sangat senang.

"hey ada apa ini,kenapa ribut sekali?"tanya Kris yang baru selesai mencuci piring dan sekarang tengah duduk disebalah Tao.

"tadi manager mengatakan kalau kita hari ini tidak ada jadwal jadi aku mengusulkan kalau hari ini EXO M akan jalan-jalan ke pantai,boleh tidak?"tanya Luhan pada Kris.

"tentu saja boleh,sekalian aku ingin merilekskan diriku"Kris langsung saja menyetujui usulan Luhan.

"wahh benarkah ge? Gege memang yang terbaik xie xie Kris gege"ucap Tao kemudian memeluk Kris.

"iya Baby"ucap Kris kemudian membalas pelukan Tao.

"hey sudah peluk-pelukannya kalian membuatku rindu pada Suho gege"ucap Lay sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"hehehe maaf Lay ge"maaf Tao sambil tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tak gatal.

"hey sudah-sudah,,, jadi kita akan pergi ke pantai mana ini?"tanya Luhan.

" bagaimana kalau kita ke Golden Beach(Huang Dao)?"tawar Tao.

"itu ada di Qingdao tidak terlalu jauh,baiklah kita kesana"setelah berfikir beberapa saat akhirnya Kris meyetujui usul Tao.

"baiklah Lay-ah kau suruh Xiumin ge dan Chen untuk segera bersiap-siap"perintah Kris pada Lay.

"baik"ucap Lay kemudian menemui ChenMin yang ada di halaman belakang dorm.

"Luhan ge dan kau baby panda segeralah bersiap,aku juga akan bersiap kita berkumpul disini 15 menit lagi"ucap Kris kemudian mengusap kepala Tao pelan dan setelahnya dia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berkemas.

.

.

.

"kalian semua sudah siap?tidak ada yang ketinggalan?"tanya Kris pada semuannya.

"tidak ada"jawab mereka setelah mengecek kembali isi tas mereka.

"baiklah kita berangkat~"teriak Kris.

"yyyeeeeaaayyy"dan semua juga ikut bersorak dibelakang Kris.

"perjalan hanya sekitar 30menit kalau dari dorm kita meuju Qingdao,sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu"ucap Kris masih sambil tetap fokus mengemudi.

"emmt,,baiklah"ucap Luhan,Luhan memang sebenarnya masih sangat mengantuk karena tadi malam dia mengobrol ditelfon dengan Sehun sampai larut malam dan menyebabkan dia kurang tidur.

Luhan tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak begitupun yang lainnya,tapi tidak dengan Tao yang duduk dikursi penumpang bagian depan ,dia tengah sibuk bermain dengan Ipad nya.

"Baby kau tidak tidur?"tanya Kris dengan pandangan lurus kedepan karena dia harus fokus mengemudi.

"aku tidak mengantuk ge"jawab Tao seadanya.

"hmmt baiklah"ucap Kris.

"Ge kebetulan sekali hari ini kita pergi ke pantai yang ada di Qingdao,aku jadi kangen rumah"ucap Tao sambil menerawang kedepan.

"kau ingin pulang?"tanya Kris.

"sebenarnya sih iya ge,tapi kalau dari pantai ke rumahku lama butuh waktu 3 jam jadi tidak usah"jawab Tao sambil tersenyum.

"kau benar tidak ingin pulang baby?,kalau kau ingin aku akan menemanimu pulang"ucap Kris memastikan.

"tidak usah ge,kalau aku pulang nanti aku tidak jadi main di pantai"ucap Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"benar juga,ya sudah sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu baby"perintah Kris.

"aku tidak ngantuk gege"ucap Tao gemas karena dari tadi Kris menyuruhnya untuk istirahat.

"baiklah,, baby panda gege ini keras kepala sekali ternyata"ucap Kris kemudian tertawa pelan.

"uhh~"Tao mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

Akhirnya setelah 30 menit perjalanan mereka semua telah sampai di Golden Beach(Huang Dao) mereka semua langsung turun terutama Chen dan Xiumin mereka semangat sekali karena baru pertama kali kesini. Mata mereka berbinar-binar melihat pemandangan pantai yang indah, pantai dengan pasir emasnya,banyak wisatawan yang berkunjung kesini tak salah banyak wisatawan yang memilih datang ke pantai ini, selain indah,pantai ini juga pantai terbesar yang ada di Qingdao. Di pantai ini banyak menawarkan tempat untuk bersantai,bermain atau ingin menenangkan diri dari hiruk-piruk kota,jadi tak salah Tao mengajak mereka semua kesini karena pantai ini sangat tepat untuk merilekskan pikiran.

"wahh aku tidak sabar ingin bermain air di pantai ini,Chen-ah kajja kita ganti baju"Xiumin kemudian menarik tangan Chen menuju ruang ganti baju yang disediakan.

"Lulu ge~ ayo kita juga ganti baju"ajak Lay kemudian menarik Luhan menyusul ChenMin.

"gege ayo kita juga ganti baju"ajak Tao kemudian menarik lengan Kris.

"baiklah"ucap Kris yang pasrah ditarik Tao.

Setelah selesai berganti baju mereka semua langsung berlari menuju pantai,terlihat ChenMin yang sangat bersemangat langsung menceburkan diri mereka kedalam pantai.

"huwaaaa,,,ini menyenengkan sekali"teriak Xiumin senang.

"kau betul hyung, ini menyenangkan"Chenpun juga ikut berteriak.

Luhan dan Lay hanya duduk di pasir pantai terlihat Luhan yang membuat sebuah tulisan diatas pasir pantai.

"Sehun and Luhan"eja Lay saat dia memperhatikan tulisan Luhan.

"yackk Lay-ah kenapa kau membacanya"ucap Luhan dengan wajah merona merah.

"tak usah malu ge aku juga menulis seperti yang kau tulis"ucap Lay kemudian memamerkan tulisan didepannya.

"Suho & Lay"baca Luhan.

"jadi kangen Sehun kalau gini"ucap Luhan.

"sudahlah hyung sebaiknya kita bersenang-senang ayo kita susul Chen dan Xiumin gege"ajak Lay kemudian menarik tangan Luhan menuju tepian pantai dimana ChenMin sedang bermain ciprat-cipratan air pantai disana.

"gege kerang yang ini bagus ya?"ucap Tao sambil menunjukan kerang yang baru saja dia temukan.

"itu bagus sekali baby"ucap Kris sambil tersenyum manis.

"baiklah ge,aku mau cari kerang lagi,gege mau ikut atau ada disini saja?"tanya Tao.

"gege disini saja,kau cari kerangnya jangan jauh-jauh"ucap dan nasehat Kris pada Tao.

"Yes Sir,Tao pergi dulu gege"ucap Tao kemudian mencium kilat pipi Kris dan segera pergi mencari kerang di tepian pantai.

Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Tao dia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki namjachingu seperti Tao.

"permisi"ucap perempuan didepan Kris.

"iya ada apa?"tanya Kris.

"kau Kris EXO M kan?"tanya perempuan itu dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"eh?iya"jawab Kris singkat.

"perkenalkan namaku Shi Yi Yuan aku adalah penggemar EXO tapi aku paling ngefans sama gege"ucap Yuan sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Kris.

"oh, terima kasih sudah mau menjadi fans EXO kuharap kau selalu setia dengan kami sampai akhir"kemudian Kris menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Yuan.

"tentu saja,oh ya kemana yang lain?maaf lancang"ucap Yuan sambil tersenyum malu.

"tak apa,Xiumin,Chen,Lay,dan Luhan sedang bermain air dan Tao dia sedang mencari kerang disana kau lihat?"ucap Kris sambil menunjuk kearah Tao yang sedang sibuk mencari kerang.

"ouh aku melihatnya lalu kenapa gege ada disini?, tidak ingin ikut Tao gege atau yang lainnya?"tanya Yuan bingung kenapa Kris malah pilih duduk dibawah payung dari pada ikut yang lainnya.

"sebenarnya aku kesini hanya ingin refresing saja, hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan dan angin pantai tak ada niat untuk menyentuh air pantai"ucap Kris sambil tersenyum ramah.

"ouh,bisakah kita foto bersama gege?"tanya Yuan hati-hati takut Kris akan menolak.

"tentu saja"jawab Kris dengan senyum ramah dibibirnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu,aku ambil kameraku sebentar ya gege"ucap Yuan kemudian dia berlari menuju tasnya dan mengambil kameranya dan segera kembali menghampiri Kris.

"baiklah gege, ayo foto"ucap Yuan dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"ayo"ucap Kris

Sekarang Yuan telah berhasil mengambil beberapa gambar dirinya bersama Kris, dia tersenyum senang karena hasil jepretannya sangat bagus.

"wahhh xie xie Kris gege sudah mau foto bersamaku"ucap Yuan sangat senang.

"iya"jawab Kris singkat tapi masih sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"ucap Yuan kemudian berbalik hendak berlari tapi sayang saat baru beberapa langkah dia berlari dia tersandung batu karang yang lumaran besar jadi mengakibatkan dia terjatuh dan kakinya terkilir.

"auww"ringis Yuan sambil memegangi kakinya.

"kau tak apa?"tanya Kris khawatir.

"sepertinya aku tak bisa berjalan"ucap Yuan sambil menahan sakit dikakinya.

"aku bantu berdiri"kemudian Kris menggedong Yuan Bridal Style dan membawanya ketempatnya tadi bersantai,namun malang bagi Tao yang sedang senang menemukan banyak karang yang bagus tiba-tiba langsung menjatuhkan semua karangnya saat melihat Kris menggedong seorang perempuan yang tidak dia kenal.

"Kris ge"ucap Tao lirih.

Kris yang melihat Tao menjatuhkan semua karangnya dan malah berlari entah kemana langsung kaget.

'aishh dia pasti melihatnya'batin Kris.

"Yuan biar Lay saja yang mengobati kakimu aku harus pergi"ucap Kris cepat.

"Lay,cepat kesini"teriak Kris.

"ada apa ge?"tanya Lay saat sudah sampai didepan Kris.

"tolong kau obati dia,aku harus mengejar Tao,aku serahkan dia padamu"ucap Kris kemudian berlari mengejar Tao yang entah sudah sampai dimana dia berlari.

.

.

.

"aissshh kemana panda itu pergi?"Kris frustasi sendiri dia sudah hampir setengah jam mencari Tao dan sebentar lagi sore tapi dia tak menemukan Tao juga.

Kris memutuskan untuk kembali barang kali saja Tao sudah ada disana bersama member yang lain,tapi tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti saat dia melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat dia kenali.

'itu Tao'batin Kris kemudian mendekati namja yang sedang duduk disalah satu batu besar yang langsung berhadapan dengan matahari tenggelam.

"baby"panggil Kris sambil memeluk Tao dari belakang.

"..."Tao hanya diam tak menjawab ucapan Kris.

"baby kau marah?"tanya Kris masih sambil memeluk Tao.

"tidak"jawab Tao singkat dan terkesan dingin.

"baby,, gege tau kau marah karena kau melihat gege menggendong perempuan tadikan?"tanya Kris.

"aku tidak marah ge"ucap Tao sambil melepaskan pelukan Kris.

"kalau tidak marah jadi apa cemburu,eoh?"goda Kris sambil mencolek dagu Tao.

"aishh gege jangan colek-colek"Tao mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"baby"panggil Kris lagi dan Tao hanya diam sambil menatap kedepan terjadi kesunyian beberapa saat diantara mereka berdua sampai akhirnya Tao berbicara.

"ge, entah kenapa aku kesal atau bisa dikatakan cemburu saat melihat gege menggendong perempuan tadi, kau tau ge?,gara-gara aku melihatmu tadi semua karang yang aku cari langsung berhamburan semua"ucap Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tapi disini juga merasakan sesak dan sakit saat aku melihatmu menggendong perempuan tadi ge,sakit sekali"sekarang Tao malah menangis sambil memukul dada bagian kirinya.

"Baby jangan menangis,aku tadi hanya membantunya,tadi kakinya terkilir dan tak bisa berjalan jadi aku membantunya dan kau tau dia adalah fans EXO jadi jangan menangis,maafkan aku baby~"ucap Kris sambil mengusap air mata dipipi Tao.

"fans?jadi aku cemburu dengan fans ku sendiri,,uhhh aku merasa malu"ucap Tao kemudian menutupi mukanya yang merah karena malu.

"ternyata pandaku ini cemburu,eoh?"tanya Kris.

"aishh gege"jawab Tao sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Panda gege ini bisa cemburu juga ternyata"goda Kris.

"aku tidak cemburu ge hanya jealous"jelas Tao lagi.

"sama saja Panda,,baiklah sekarang sudah bisa memaafkan gege?"tanya Kris.

"emmtt, , , baiklah aku memaafkan gege,,,karna gege adalah gege kesayanganku"jawab Tao sambil tersenyum lebar.

"terima kasih Panda dan sebaiknya ayo kita pulang yang lainnya sudah menunggu"ucap Kris kemudian menggandeng tangan Tao.

.

.

.

"dimana Yuan?"tanya Kris pada Lay.

"dia sudah pergi saat aku selesai mengobati lukanya dia juga minta maaf karna telah merepotkanmu"ucap Lay menjelaskan.

"ouh"jawab Kris singkat.

"hey panda tadi kau kemana saja?"tanya Luhan.

"Cuma melihat sesuatu yang menarik disekitar pantai ini Luhan ge"jawab Tao seadanya.

"Dhuizang ayo kita pulang aku sudah mulai kedinginan"ucap Xiumin sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"kajja masuk,besok kita ada jadwal pagi"ucap Kris menyuruh semuanya masuk dan semuanya langsung masuk tak terkeuali Tao tapi dia langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat Kris memanggil namanya.

"Tao"panggil Kris sebelum dia masuk kedalam mobil

"iya ge"jawab Tao.

"Wo Ai Ni"ucap Kris sambil tersenyum tulus kepada Tao.

"Wo Ye Ai Ni gege"jawab Tao dengan wajah yang merona dan senyum merekah dibibirnya.

Inilah saksi cinta mereka berdua sebuah pantai yang indah dengan pasir emasnya yang menawan dan matahari tenggelamlah saksi terakhir dari cinta mereka.

Golden Beach

END

Huwaaaaa itu apa*tunjuk atas* *nangis dipelukan Baby Panda Tao* *dihajar Kris* maaf ini hanya cerita gaje nan abal bikinan saya entah ini cerita nyambung nggak sama judulnya ._.v saya cuma nulis apa yang terlintas diotak saya. Dan entah pas dibaca ulang kok hasilnya hancur banget. Ini cerita pertama saya jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau ceritanya hancur dan gaje abis.

Hidup KrisTao *kibar bendera KrisTao di atas rumah*

Riview sangat berharga bagi saya ^_^ jadi tolong Like dan Commentnya supaya saya lebih bersemangat untuk membuat cerita gaje yang lainnya.

Oh iya saya mau ngucapin terima kasih sangat yang sudah mau riview di FF saya "I Wish" dan "Gwiyomi" *peluk readers atu-atu*,Oh iya dan yang minta sequelnya KrisTao "I Wish" sabar neeee :D saya masih belum punya ide hehehehehe *nyengir gaje* *ditampar readers* Tapi akan saya usahakan buat sequelnya secepat mungkin :D .Terima kasih sekali lagi yang sudah mau membaca cerita gaje saya :D *bow*


End file.
